


Collapsing

by JudeMathis



Series: Tales of the Abyss One-Shots [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Collapsing

**Luke's pov**

My sword had gone through another monster as my friends were behind me fighting also. I leaned against my knee as the rest of the monsters got defeated before I moved to get up since we had to keep moving. I shook my head because I had been feeling dizzy for the last few hours, but I didn't think much about it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Tear talking to me 

"Come one Luke, we have to keep moving!" 

I nodded and smiled lightly 

"Coming!" 

I moved to catch up with the group before I got hit by another dizzy feeling that felt worst then earlier. The earth spun underneath my feet as black dots appeared in my vision before I came crashing to the ground as everything fell into darkness. 

**Tear's pov**

I was walking with everyone else before noticing that Luke hadn't caught up with us. I frowned slightly and looked in the direction where we had come from 

"Luke, come on!"

Everyone stopped and noticed that Luke wasn't with us so I went with Guy to go find Luke. I bit my lip slightly in worry since this was something that Luke really wouldn't do. We soon reached the clearing where I last saw Luke out before my eyes went wide in surprise 

"Luke!"

Guy and I made our way over to his still form that was laying on the ground. We moved Luke onto his back before I saw that his face looked flushed. I placed my hand against his forehead then bit my lip 

"He's burning up, we need to get him inside quickly."

Guy nodded and moved to carry Luke so we could return to the others. I looked back at the unconscious Luke as Guy carried him hoping that he was going to be okay. 

We had finally gotten to a hotel after about an hour before getting some rooms to rest in. Guy laid Luke down on the bed as I gathered a few things to help bring his fever down while Jade was looking him over. Jade soon pulled back from him then spoke 

"He has a bad cold, he will need lots of rest until that fever is gone."

I gave a small nod and placed a cold rag on Luke's forehead 

"Thank you Jade."

Jade left the room leaving Guy and I in the room watching over the unconscious Luke. I sighed and sat down by the bed before refreshing the cloth and placing it back on his forehead. I knew that we were going to be here for a few days until Luke got better. I was just hoping that he would get over this fever quickly since he looked down right miserable in this horrible state. 

 **Luke's pov**  

My eyes fluttered slightly as I felt something tough my forehead before barely hearing a voice speak 

"...finally going down... will need more rest though."

The voices soon stopped and I felt something cold placed on my forehead that felt really nice. A drowsy feeling came back over me before I slipped back into sleep as the owners of the voices were watching over me. 

**-hours later-**

My eyes flickered open slowly as I found myself waking up from the slumber that I was in. I found myself staring up at a unfamiliar ceiling before I moved to sit up as a cloth fell from my forehead. I must of fallen sick or something since I only just remember feeling really dizzy, a sudden falling sensation, and some familiar voices with a gentle touch. I placed my hand on my forehead before seeing that Mieu was sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and shifted my weight to get up, but the door opened causing myself to jump slightly. I looked up to see that Tear was standing there holding some food, she smiled at me before saying 

"It's good to see that you're awake, Luke. How are you feeling?"

I gave a slight nod as Tear placed her hand against my forehead 

"I'm feeling fine."

The bowl was placed on the stand next to me as Tear replied 

"That's good, it seems that your fever has broken finally. I brought you some food to eat, I figured that you would be hungry."

I took the bowl and started to eat as Tear took a seat while Mieu continued to sleep. The room was silent while I ate until I couldn't eat anymore. I placed the bowl down with a sigh then Tear said 

"We will be leaving tomorrow to continue traveling so you should just rest until then. It wouldn't be good if you collapsed on us again, Luke. You really scared us when that happened."

I nodded and placed my hands on top of hers gently 

"Sorry Tear, I won't do it again."

Tear smiled and nodded at me before she moved to pick up the bowl and made her way to the door 

"Get some more rest, tomorrow is going to be a long start."

She opened the door then turned to face me once again 

"Oh and Luke, next time that you aren't feeling well, please speak up about it."

I gave a light chuckle and laid back down while making the promise to Tear that I would tell the group when I wasn't feeling well.

 


End file.
